Eres mío
by SweetInsanity1039
Summary: Kenny finalmente hace ceder a Craig mediante retos y alcohol. Crenny/McTucker.


**Este fic va especialmente dedicado a Karasu-Kuroi (te amu loca ^3^) y Fiilos Tucker :D  
><strong>

**South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker**

* * *

><p><strong>Eres mío<strong>

**By SweetInsanity1039**

- Me enfermas, McCormick – dicho esto, el azabache se abalanzó violentamente hacia el rubio, logrando que su cabeza y parte baja de la espalda se chocaran contra la pared y el suelo respectivamente. Una vez encima de él, acercó su cara amenazadoramente, soltó una especie de rugido y comenzó a devorar sus labios. Kenneth, aunque adolorido, no tardó en responder, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del otro y comenzando un juego entre ellas. Craig mordía sus labios con afán, como queriendo arrancarlos, al tiempo que Kenny tomó su cintura y lo acercó más hacia él. En esa posición, comenzó a subir sus manos por su espalda, sintiendo que la chaqueta azul que su compañero portaba era un estorbo, y buscó desesperadamente el cierre con lo que el tacto le permitía, para luego bajarlo completamente y deshacerse de ella.

**- Flashback- **

- Vamos Craig, no seas un comemierda… - Lo codeó Cartman, siendo respondido por la particular seña del chico del chullo

- ¡No lo hagas Craig! ¡Qué tal si quedas ciego de por vida, o te estrellas en el auto, o si te estrellas en el auto por estar ciego, arrollas a alguien y te meten a la prisión! ¡Gah, Jesucristo! Es demasiada presión…

- ¡Carajo Tweek, cállate! – gritó el otro pelinegro.

- Bueno Craig, supongo que entonces eres un marica. – señaló el culón a su lado.

- ¿No te importa que te llame marica? – Se burló Kenny.

- Nop. – volvió a hacer la seña.

- Eres tan marica, que le das un beso francés a tu padre todas las noches.

- …

-¡Carajo! Craig, e-eres tan marica – Se quedó pensando – que te metes cosas por el culo.

- …

- Sí, eres un marica, que se mete cosas por el culo. ¿Sabes Craig? Eres tan marica que todas las noches tomas a tu cerdita y te la metes por el culo antes de irte a dormir…

- ¡¿Qué dijiste sobre Stripe? ¡Te enseñaré quién es marica, hijo de puta!

- ¡Woah, woah, woah! ¡Tranquilo amigo! – Lo sostuvo Token – sólo hazlo y ya.

- Parece semen. ¿Dices que esto se llama…?

- Absenta– respondió Kenny – con agua y azúcar. Tiene 90 grados de alcohol, si puedes resistirla toda, probarás que no eres un marica.

- ¡¿Qué mierda… 90 grados? Más te vale no matarme con esto, McCormick. – se acercó al de la capucha naranja – pero para estar seguro, tú también beberás, conmigo. –

Kenny rió. Era pan comido, por obvias razones. Primero que nada, su familia está llena de alcohólicos, y él bebía sin problemas desde los 10 años. La pobreza no era impedimento para su amplio conocimiento de bebidas alcohólicas de toda clase: podría nombrar todas las conocidas, habidas y por haber, por su grado de alcohol, efecto, procedencia, incluso había inventado unas cuantas. Y segundo, le valía un carajo si moría.

- Dame eso, Tucker. – sirvió en dos envases plásticos individuales todo el contenido de la botella, y a la cuenta de

- UNO…

-DOS…

- ¡TRES!

Fondo blanco.

**-Fin del flashback- **

Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por debajo de la camisa del chico de cabellos negros. Tenía una piel tersa y un abdomen notablemente marcado, lo cual le hizo sentir el impulso de apretarlo con sus manos hasta dejarle marcas de sus uñas, de las cuales comenzaron a brotar hilos de sangre.

-Aaghh… - gimió con dolor Craig – h-hijo… de puta. –

Inmediatamente, se deshizo de la parka del blondo y comenzó a morder con rudeza su cuello. Sí, eso definitivamente dejaría un moretón. Aquello resultaba en unos gemidos que mezclaban el sufrimiento con el placer, nublando sus sentidos y alborotando las hormonas de Craig, quien procedió desnudando la parte de arriba de su compañero. Una vez desprovisto de tales prendas, Tucker pudo observar el torso del rubio, que si bien no estaba marcado con los increíbles abdominales que él sí, era delgado y suave, pero lleno de marcas, heridas y cicatrices. Esto más que piedad, despertó furia y deseo en él. Con fuerza, terminó de apoyar su cuerpo contra el suelo y amenazantemente susurró a su oído:

_- Eres mío, McCormick…- _

**- Flashback –**

- ¿Craig…?

-Mierda, creo que lo matamos.

- ¡Oh, Jesús! Sabía que esto pasaría. Ahora vendrán por nosotros, nos llevarán a prisión, comeremos porquerías y nos violarán una y otra vez… ¡GAH, la pre…!

- "sión", sí, sí… Cállate Tweak, no le pasó nada. Es el efecto del Diablo Verde, no por nada lo llaman así. Ahora… - pasó un brazo por la cintura del tambaleante rubio menor - ¿por qué no vamos a divertirnos tú y yo?

- Mierda, Kenny. Tú también estás muuuy jodido. – dijo cierto pelirrojo.

- Kyle tiene razón, deberían irse a sus casas – apuntó el azabache de chaqueta marrón.

- No lo creo. Se suponía que Craig, Clyde y Tweek se quedaría en mi casa esta noche, pero ni loco me lo llevo así.

- Yo me quedo en casa de Kyle, Tweek no puede lidiar con estas cosas y simplemente no dejaría a nadie a cargo de Cartman. Tendremos que llevarlo nosotros.

- ¡¿Estás loco? ¡Mi madre me mataría! – gritó paranoico Kyle.

- Craig se queda en mi casa, asunto arreglado. – Dijo un alcoholizado, pero particularmente estable Kenny.

- A tu casa, en el guetto, llena de más alcohol, droga, objetos corto punzantes, tienes que estar bromeando… - Apuntó Clyde.

- Oh, ¡vamos chicos! Ustedes dos irán a hacer sus cosas gays, Token se va a coger a Clyde a su casa, y Tweek, es Tweek. Se irá a tomar café o algo así. ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener algo de diversión?

- ¿No crees que ya tuviste suficiente?

- Aaaawn, Kahl, si estás celoso siempre puedes invitarme a unirme a ti y Stan.

- Pensándolo bien – dijo Kyle a medida que el sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro- llévate a Craig, en serio.

- Genial – sonrió triunfante Kenny.

Al llegar a su casa al otro lado de South Park, Kenny abrió de golpe su puerta, y subió a su habitación. No dio explicaciones, no tenía que darlas pues a sus papás les importaba una mierda lo que pasara con él y sólo se ocupaban en discutir sobre el alcohol y metanfetaminas. Entró con Craig en brazos y lo depositó con brusquedad en la cama sin molestarse en quitar las porno o los rastros de cigarrillo. Tomó una de las revistas y se fue al rincón opuesto del cuarto. Cuando se disponía a masturbarse con las imágenes de sugerentes poses, su atención pasó al cuerpo de quien yacía en su cama. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y un millón de sucias posibilidades en su mente.

**- Fin del Flashback – **

Las manos de Craig se escurrieron con rapidez hasta llegar al pantalón naranja del otro, y comenzaron a inmiscuirse bajo este. Tocó el borde de sus bóxers y luego apretó con fuerza su entrepierna, provocando un gemido por parte del rubio. Cuando este adivinó las intenciones del de ojos oscuros, usó toda su fuerza y hábilmente lo puso debajo de él de tal manera que sus rostros podían verse con total claridad. Craig intentó soltarse, pero fue inútil: debajo de ese delgado y aparentemente delicado chico, había mucha fuerza y destreza (años de práctica, diría Kenny). Al verse derrotado, hizo un gesto de odio que fue repentinamente tapado por un beso, incluso más apasionado y dominante que el anterior. Kenneth tomó con fuerza sus muñecas y las aseguró contra el piso de tal forma que dejó marcas y provocó en él un sollozo de, esta vez estaba seguro, dolor.

_- Ahora veremos quién es de quién_

**-Flashback-**

Craig despertó lleno de confusión en medio de la oscuridad y buscó con desespero señas de donde estaba. Recordó traer su móvil en su chaqueta y lo sacó. Mierda, ¿en serio había dormido por más de un día? Volvió a ver la pantalla y agradeció tener un nokia 1180. Usó la linterna hasta encontrar un indicio del sitio donde estaba.

-¡Agh! Puta madre, Craig, apaga esa mierda…

- ¿McCormick? ¿qué mierda estoy haciendo acá contigo?

- Estabas jodido de borracho y te traje a mi casa después de que Token y los demás te dejaran botado pendejo, de nada. – se levantó amargado Kenny para buscar un cigarrillo y un encendedor. Le brindó uno a Craig con un gesto, quien lo tomó sin dudar.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que yo iba a saberlo? – Kenny se encogió de hombros y se asomó a la ventana sin cortinas, que alcanzaba a reflejarlos un poco, Craig lo siguió. – ¿qué mierda es esa mancha blanca en mi chaqueta? Aaaaagh, mira McCormick, te juro que si te atreviste a…

- Jaja, tranquilo ímbecil, es la absenta. No te des tanto crédito.

- Por favor… te morirías por tener todo esto. Cualquiera lo haría. – presumió Craig

- Pues, tal vez seas una buena cogida después de todo. – dijo con sorna del de la parka naranja.

- Jaja, puedes apostar tu culo a que sí… Y tal vez algún día lo compruebes. – se quedaron mirando al infinito por unos minutos hasta que Kenny esbozó una sonrisa perversa.

- Hey Tucker, tengo más alcohol abajo, ¿quieres un poco?

- No será esa mierda de nuevo…

- Nah, es algo mío, te va a gustar, confía en mí.

- ¿Igual que con la absenta?

- ¿Estás vivo, no? – dicho esto bajó las escaleras, y en menos de nada volvió con una mezcla de extraña coloración en una jarra y un par de copas desechables. Sirvió igual cantidad en ambas e invitó al azabache a probar.

- ¿Y bien?

- Nada mal, McCormick…

Dicho esto, las copas comenzaron a subir y bajar, la jarra a desocuparse, y las alucinaciones a aparecer. En cuanto se dieron cuenta, ya no había nada del líquido en los envases. Se miraron los ojos el uno al otro, y luego esa mirada pasó a sus labios. Un solo pensamiento atravesó sus mentes, y en menos de lo que se dieron cuenta, estaban absorbiendo hasta la última gota del elíxir de la boca del otro. Cuando se vieron faltos de aire, se separaron y rieron estrepitosamente.

- Marica

- ¿Sabes Craig? Ahora que lo dices… recuerdo cierto comentario tuyo sobre qué tan buena cogida eres.

- Ajá, ¿y?

- ¿No piensas demostrármelo? – dijo, al tiempo que su mano se dirigió a la entrepierna del de chaqueta azul. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa burlona.

- Me enfermas, McCormick - …

**- Fin del Flashback- **

Desabotonó el jean del chico de cabellos oscuros con prisa, quedando a su vista un bóxer a cuadros del mismo color que su chullo, que dejaba notar una considerable erección. Kenny formó un gesto malicioso y se dispuso a divertirse un poco. Con un dedo comenzó a tocar la ingle de Craig de forma descendente. Encontraba bastante tentadora una línea de vellos que se formaba debajo de su ombligo, como indicándole el camino a recorrer. Y así hizo. Pronto se encontraba sobre el miembro del extrañamente sumiso azabache. Entonces volvió a mirada a su rostro, no para pedir aprobación de seguir, sino para estar seguro de que miraría lo que iba a hacer.

Comenzó a lamerlo con fiereza, de arriba abajo, asegurándose de ser lo menos cuidadoso posible. Daba pequeños mordiscos a la punta, cada vez sucedidos de un gemido por parte del otro, que se perdían en un umbral de dolor y placer. Al mismo tiempo, con sus manos masajeaba el resto de su entrepierna sensualmente, recorriendo en círculos aquellos prohibidos lugares mientras disfrutaba de los espasmos resultantes en el receptor de sus caricias.

A ese ritmo, Craig no tardó en correrse en la boca del rubio. Alzó la mirada y lo vio con una leve sonrisa ladina, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, lo que le dio la oportunidad de tomarlo desprevenido y lanzarse hacia sus labios de nuevo. El desconocido sabor lo tomó por sorpresa haciendo que abriera los ojos de par en par. Al principio, intentó empujar a Kenny hacia atrás, pero este opuso resistencia. A pesar de los marcados músculos en sus brazos y abdomen, sentía que la fuerza del de ojos azules superaba con creces la suya. Tuvo entonces, que acostumbrarse al gusto, y en cuanto lo hizo, procedió a devorar con avidez la boca del otro. Nunca había probado tal líquido, ni siquiera una de las tantas veces que se auto complació con la imagen de cierto rubio temblante o aquel con Tourette, e incluso cuando la imagen de un azabache tan parecido a él como Marsh que le resultaba tan excitante llegaba a su mente, nunca se atrevió a degustarlo. ¿Y para qué negarlo? Craig Tucker era, hasta entonces virgen. Y es que cuando eres tan sensual como él, no te atreves a entregarte a cualquiera, no. Él era un chico difícil, aún teniendo a todas las chicas y ciertos chicos de su generación y otros mayores y menores detrás suyo. Kenny McCormick, al contrario, podía y había tenido a cualquiera que deseara, su destreza era por supuesto, indiscutible. Su apariencia le ayudaba mucho: cabellos manejables, lacios, blondos y despeinados, ojos azules claros y piel suave y de tez clara. Podía ser un pobre, el más pobre se South Park, pero también era el más tipo más sensual de todo el pueblo. Al igual que con el alcohol, sus conocimientos a los 16 años eran prácticamente ilimitados. Kenny no era una puta, simplemente le gustaba el sexo, ¿qué acaso hay algo de malo en ello?

- Pensé que durarías más, Tucker – se burló a su oído. El azabache tragó saliva para luego lanzarle una mirada asesina

- ¿Qué mierda acabas de decir?

- La verdad es que nunca me imaginé que fueras un pasiv…

Sin haberlo dejado acabar la oración, Craig se paró con firmeza y agarró a Kenny del cuello, tomándolo totalmente desprevenido. Acercó sus rostros hasta que estuvieron a milímetros el uno del otro, y bruscamente lo lanzó hacia el suelo de nuevo, asegurándose de que esta vez quedara boca abajo.

- ¿Acaso planeas matarme, imbécil?

Craig se tumbó sobre él, ubicándose estratégicamente sobre sus caderas. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar con firmeza la espalda del rubio, al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia su cuello para propinarle más mordidas, lastimando aún más su piel y saboreando el gusto de la sangre que previamente había hecho brotar de él.

Kenny sólo atinaba a gemir maldiciones que luego eran apagadas lentamente gracias a los escalofríos que el otro le producía al brusco contacto. La vista de Craig se vio cegada por las hormonas alborotadas y con ligereza sus manos pasaron al borde de la parte trasera de la sudadera naranja. La bajó, seguida por los bóxers, y empezó a rozar su piel, hasta llegar a su miembro erecto. Comenzó a masajearlo atrevidamente y sin mayor cuidado, a la vez que una sonrisa sádica se formaba en sus labios. Cuando vio que el ojiazul estaba a punto de venirse, paró en seco y puso un dedo en la punta, presionando con firmeza.

Su otra mano pasó al trasero de Kenny. - _Suave, tierno, violable… - _Pasó por su mente, al momento en que comenzó a tantear su entrada. Nunca antes había hecho algo así, aunque algo había visto en el porno gay que se ponía a ver cuando no estaban dando Red Racer y Stripe no estaba de humor para jugar. Vio de nuevo su rostro: una mueca de dolor, desespero y excitación simultáneamente era lo que observaba. Pasó su mirada a su amoreteado cuello, y sin preparalo o pensarlo dos veces, penetró a Kenny. Éste respondió con un sonoro gemido de dolor, apretando los dientes, puños, y dedos de los pies. Nada pudo excitar más a Craig.

A pesar del sufrimiento, el rubio levantó sus caderas dándole la orden de seguir. Kenneth había sido penetrado un par de veces en el pasado, pero nada se comparaba a las dimensiones del miembro de Craig, ahora estaba sudando y sentía que se le iba la respiración. El de cabellos negros comenzó a dar fuertes embestidas mientras lamía la piel de Kenny.

- A-aagh, C-craig….

Después de unos segundos, Kenny experimentó un orgasmo que, con un historial considerable, era el mejor que había tenido en su vida. Derramó su semen en la mano de Craig, que con apetito empezó a chuparla de sus dedos e invitó al rubio a imitarlo. La imagen que esa escena le proveía era paradisíaca, y tras el último gemido de su compañero, también se vino aún sin salir de él. Exhausto, se dejó tumbar sobre Kenny, tomó sus manos y besó sus labios, esta vez con algo más de ternura, para luego ambos dejarse llevar por el sueño.

/ /

Al otro día, Kenny se despertó sólo en su habitación.

- Hijo de puta…

- ¿Me llamas, McCormick? – Entonces, apareció Craig con sólo una toalla y su chullo puestos, y una cerveza en la mano. Con un ademán, lo invitó a seguirlo. Los ojos de Kenny brillaron, y se levantó en medio de su desnudez, caminando hacia su pareja.

-Eres un marica Craig

- Yo también te amo imbécil

Se besaron una vez más compartiendo el elíxir etílico y se perdieron en la ducha de la casa.

Después de todo, Craig Tucker había sido la mejor cogida en su vida, y él estaba seguro de que nunca tendría una mejor que Kenny McCormick.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Se nota que amo escribir en flashback?<br>**

**Mi primer lemmon *-* **

**En verdad amo esta pareja, por sus personalidades quise hacer un fic algo menos romanticón y más fuerte, pero aún así creo que me quedó dulzón al final ._.**

**¿Reviews? :3**


End file.
